The present invention relates generally to electronic device carrying cases and stands for use therewith, and more particularly, to a protective carrying case and display stand for protecting, carrying, and displaying an electronic device such as a smartphone.
Numerous carrying cases, and with and without stands, have heretofore been designed for carrying and protecting different types of electronic devices, such as smartphones, and the like. Commonly, device stands have been integrated into the cases and fold or rotate into place to support the device. Also, stand-alone device stands have been used to support such devices. However, no known carrying case has a structure into which the electronic device is inserted to protect the device while it is carried and also includes structures that are used to display the device to a user in vertical and angled orientations.
Exemplary smartphone carrying cases are sold on eBay.com and Amazon.com, for example, and include cases that have stands that rotate or fold into place to support the device along with slip cases that protect the device. Again, however, no known carrying case has included a stand into which the device is inserted that protects the device while it is carried and also includes structures for displaying the device to a user.
The present inventor has heretofore developed a protective case and stand well-suited for use with larger tablet electronic devices, and the like, although this product may be adapted for use with smaller electronic devices, such as smartphones. This product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 10,185,358, having an issue date of Jan. 22, 2019. Thus product includes a housing that encloses the electronic device and a separate stand that is used to hold the housing and electronic device when it is carried. The stand has angled and orthogonal slots formed on an outer surface that support the housing for display.
It would be desirable to have electronic device carrying and display apparatus, that is particularly well-suited for use with a smartphone device, that is used to carry, protect, and display the electronic device in multiple orientations and viewing angles. It would be desirable to have electronic device carrying apparatus that provides a protective cover for the electronic device while it is carried, and that can support the device vertically or at a predetermined viewing angle.